Healing
by airenhitomi
Summary: If you die, I'll die with you. The healing of Rock Lee. Chapter two up
1. Default Chapter

**HEALING  
By Airen Hitomi**

* * *

**Prologue: Fifty-eight Percent**

Shizune walking into the Hokage's office and was surprised to see that Tsunade had left. The assistant looked down at the writings scattered over the large mahogany desk. Her eyes focused on a figure written by her Hokage's hand: fifty-eight percent.

Shizune smiled. She didn't know the boy, Rock Lee too well, although she had gotten the impression that he was going to be just like his instructor, the famous Green Beast of Konoha, but she was glad that Tsunade was willing to try. Shizune knew how devastating it must be to have to give up your dreams.

* * *

Tsunade smiled at Rock Lee encouragingly as he lay on the operating table, ready for the anesthesia. She could tell the boy was nervous, but he smiled back, bright teeth lacking the glint of his mentor, for which Tsunade was grateful. Shizune stood beside the Hokage, acting as medical assistant. Tsunade leant over Rock Lee to administer the anesthesia, giving Rock Lee the perfect view down her top before he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

Gai paced the hospital waiting room, muttering to himself and scaring the people around him. "If Rock Lee makes this I'll teach him how to make his teeth as shiny as mine," Gai whispered reverently. Having almost worn a path through the waiting room carpet, Gai then proceeded to get down on his knees and prey, which was quite an amusing sight given his choice of clothing. 

At that moment in time, Gai's eternal rival Kakashi happened to be visiting Sakura in the same hospital, who had come off rather badly from a bitch fight with Ino over her black haired team mate who still never showed her any interest. Kakashi had decided to leave Gai to his insane ramblings and return to his home to read in comfort under his shuriken-print blanket, but Gai would have none of it. His eye's shot up and focused on Kakashi's face.

"Ah, Kakashi, my eternal rival," Gai proclaimed in a loud voice. His good guy pose was spoiled somewhat by the worried tears that streaked his tanned cheeks. "Surely if I can beat you, my eternal rival, on this day in combat using only Taijutsu, as Rock Lee's only ability, he will be healed by the time we are done."

Kakashi sighed. It seemed he had no choice but to fight the thick-browed freak, who seemed so certain that the fate of the mini thick-browed freak depended on the outcome of this battle. He tucked his Icha Icha Paradise in the compartment he had commissioned especially in his Jounin uniform, and followed Gai outside, shading his eyes from the sun's reflection off Gai's hair.

* * *

The two rivals stood facing each other, preparing for battle. "And no Sharingan," Gai admonished his rival. Kakashi widened his visible eye in a look of innocence, before settling into his battle stance, namely slouching with his hands in his pockets. 

The two combatants had never needed a starter. They always knew when the battle was going to begin. Gai rushed Kakashi, intent on ending this battle quickly. Kakashi dodged the fist flying at his face, and the kick aimed at his midsection a moment later. He jumped aside, avoiding Gai's blows, content with being on the defensive.

Every swing and grab Gai made for Kakashi, Kakashi blocked or dodged. After several minutes of fighting, Kakashi had yet to make an attack. Gai was annoyed.

"This battle determines the fate of my favourite student," he hissed at Kakashi in an uncharacteristic display of real anger. "Fight me!" So, Kakashi did. Gai sent a kick to Kakashi's head. Kakashi grabbed the foot and flung Gai away. He then moved; appearing behind his opponent, bringing a knee into the small of Gai's back. A kick to the back of the head followed.

Gai grinned. _This was better_. He jumped over a sweeping kick, dodged an uppercut blocked the flurry of punches Kakashi directed his way. The two circled, kicking up dust from the street, eyeing each other. Kakashi still wasn't taking the battle seriously.

With a cry of honour, Gai leapt at his opponent again. As Kakashi dodged, Gai moved in the exact same direction, having predicted the movement after years of battles with the other shinobi. Gai's foot landed squarely in Kakashi's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Before Kakashi had time to react, Gai was there, raining a series of kicks and punches until Kakashi simply lay on the ground, too lazy to get up and defend his honour.

Gai jumped up with a grin, proclaiming to all those around; "With this victory I have ensured the recovery of my prized student, the great Rock Lee."

That was the moment Tsunade chose to exit the hospital in search of the man who worried most about the outcome of the surgery. Her face was unreadable.

TBC...

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tee hee, what will happen? Was Gai's vistory really an omen of success? I know my fight scenes kinda suck, but please read and review. The more reviews, the quicker the story progresses. 


	2. Chapter One: A Dying Clan

**HEALING   
By Airen Hitomi**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Dying Clan**

Gai watched Tsunade, confident of success. Until her face fell, that is. 

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei," she told the man. "There were…complications. The bones slivers have been grafted to the bone, but the muscles will not re-knit. Rock Lee is dying of blood loss. I have placed a stasis jutsu on his body until something can be done. The jutsu is only effective for two weeks, at which time, he will die." 

Gai stared at Tsunade with a shocked look on his face. He had been so sure… He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kakashi, his eternal rival, was worried for him. Gai was worried for himself also. If nothing could be done, Rock Lee would die, and Gai would die with him. 

The, inexplicably, Gai's face brightened. "Never fear, Hokage-sama!" he told Tsunade, who looked stunned at his sudden good humour. "It was a difficult procedure. No one blames you for failing." He struck a good-guy pose as he continued. "I will find a cure for Rock Lee in the next two weeks, and you will administer it to him. Konoha will not lose the greatest Taijutsu master it has ever seen." With that, Gai was gone, in search of an impossible cure.

* * *

"There's nothing I can do," Tsunade moaned as she paced in front of the ever present Shizune. "The only one person with skill enough to fix this that I know of is that young disciple of Orochimaru's. It's useless!" She flung herself at the couch, large breasts bouncing as she landed with a thump. 

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune interrupted the Hokage's bout of self pity. "I've been looking over the histories of Konoha and I know something that might help." Tsunade looked at her assistant with hope-filled eyes, and waited for the other woman to continue. 

"The Izumi clan…" Shizune began, before Tsunade interrupted her. "…would be amazingly useful if they weren't all dead." Shizune held up her hands for silence. "There's a discrepancy in the records about the time of the final Kyuubi attack. Some of the children may have survived." 

Tsunade looked at Shizune, amazed. The Izumi clan had been the greatest healers in Konoha. Most had been better even than Tsunade herself. If one had survived, Rock Lee would be saved. "Go on." 

Shizune went to the record cabinet to retrieve the relevant file before continuing. "Despite their amazing healing abilities, the Izumi clan was unable to heal the infertility that affected almost all of the last generation. It was most likely caused by a jealous rival clan. There were only ten remaining members of the clan when the Kyuubi attacked their estate. But the records only account for eight bodies being found in the wreckage. It is possible that two of the children survived and left Konoha." 

Tsunade arched an eyebrow. "What if the children are unable to use their healing abilities?" 

"Well, Hokage-sama, neither are children anymore. The elder, Naoko, lacked any real talent in healing jutsus, but at fifteen knew most everything his parents had to teach him. His eight year old sister Suki was proving herself to be a genius of the clan. If they are alive, they will be able to heal Lee-san." 

"But now arises the problem of finding them," the Hokage responded, her eyes half-lidded in thought and concern.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was informed of his teammate's condition the following day when Gai-sensei approached him, dropping to his knees in a begging pose. 

"Neji, my genius student, I require your assistance in the healing of your great teammate Rock Lee who is at this moment dying of blood loss." Neji looked at Gai impassively. He was not the sort to get worked up over the misfortunes of others. He waited silently for his sensei to continue. 

"The Hyuuga family must have a very extensive library, but I am unable to convince your uncle to allow me access. I am sure the key to Rock Lee's cure is in that library." Neji remained silent. It was true that the Hyuuga's did have a very large collection of books and scrolls, many of which contained advanced healing techniques, but Neji believed that if Tsunade had failed in healing Rock Lee, then it was Fate that he should perish. 

"Sensei," Neji began, with the barest hint of the respect due his Jounin instructor. "Hiashi will not allow anyone besides a member of the main Hyuuga house into that library. It is useless." Gai's face fell, and he stood. But then, as always, he brightened. 

"Very well," he replied with a slight grin. "It was unlikely that the indifferent Neji would rise to the cause, but I am sure his kind cousin Hyuuga Hinata will be delighted to help save the youthful and brilliant Rock Lee." With that he was gone, in search of the timid Hyuuga girl. Neji felt a tiny flash of sympathy for his cousin.

* * *

Hinata was at that moment with Naruto at the Ichiraku. She had offered, in a very timid and stuttering way, to treat the boy to ramen after witnessing Naruto being beaten around the head by his pink haired teammate, who had been released from the hospital earlier that morning. 

Hinata was happily daydreaming about the blonde shinobi declaring his undying love for her, while Naruto was happily scoffing down ramen, when a blur of green and orange disturbed them. Hinata let out a surprised squeak as Gai appeared besides them, causing Naruto to choke. 

"Hinata-chan!" Gai proclaimed loudly, causing Hinata to squeak again and hide behind Naruto. Her cousin's exuberant sensei unnerved her. 

"Hinata-chan," Gai repeated in a quieter voice. "I am in need of your assistance. I seek a cure for Rock Lee, who is at this moment dying from blood loss. I am certain the information Hokage-sama will need to save him is in the Hyuuga library. Neji has refused to aid me, but I am sure you will not do the same." 

Hinata watched the man, pale eyes wide with fear and confusion. In her debilitating shyness, she was unable to say anything. It was Naruto who responded the Gai. "Why can't you use the Hokage library, or the Uchiha's. I'm sure Sasuke-bastard won't stop you." 

Gai momentarily directed his attention to Naruto, which Hinata was thankful for because his burning gaze disturbed her. "No, no, no," Gai told Naruto, smiling and shaking his head, treating Naruto as if he was a stupid five-year-old. "I am sure the answer is in the Hyuuga library. It is something my heart is telling me, and I must trust my heart to save my beloved Rock Lee." Hinata and Naruto both looked away as tears poured down Gai's face. 

Hinata backed away a bit, still behind Naruto, as Gai got down on his knees, hands clasped before him, begging her. "Please, Hinata-chan! I need your help. Rock Lee will die without you." As he watched the girl, tears still staining his cheeks, she nodded. "H-h-hai Gai-sensei. I will help L-lee-kun." Her face flushed red, and before Gai could jump up and hug her, as it was clear he was about to do, she spun on her heel, racing out of the ramen stand. Gai and Naruto watched her fleeing figure, Naruto still with ramen hanging half out of his mouth.

* * *

Hinata respected Rock Lee. The boy had been useless at everything, she remembered, but now he was one of the best Genins Konoha had, with a skill level on par with the two geniuses Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata admired Rock Lee for his ability to change himself. She wished she could work as hard as Lee-kun, and she did not want him to die. 

And so, in the dead of night, Hinata snuck into the Hyuuga library. She was allowed to be there, so there was no real need for her to be so sneaky in entering, but she knew her punishment for being caught removing scrolls would be severe. She dreaded her father's wrath more than anything in the world. 

Hinata managed to make it into the library unnoticed, but the light she saw in one of the aisles told her she was not alone. She struggled to mask her chakra, hoping the other person had not noticed her, and crept slowly toward the area she knew housed the healing scrolls. 

"Hinata-chan," a voice muttered, causing her to squeak and jump in surprise. She spun quickly to face the speaker, her face dead white in fear. "R-r-reizo-sama," she squeaked, her voice just above a whisper. The Hyuuga man watched her as she looked down at her feet, trying desperately to hide her fear. I'm allowed to be here, she chanted to herself. He doesn't know. 

"What are you doing here Hinata-chan?" Reizo asked, looking at the young girl with a mixture of kindness and curiosity. Hinata looked up at him for a brief second before her eyes found the floor again. "Reizo-sama, I…I…I lost by book," she lied quickly. "My mother used to read me stories when I was little and I've lost the book. I thought p-p-perhaps someone had moved it h-here." 

Reizo looked at her dipped head and smiled. "I hope you find what you're looking for Hinata-chan. "With that, he turned and left the library. 

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, before hurrying to the healing section. She withdrew the first few she found, wanting desperately to be gone. She used her chakra to transform the scrolls into children's books, and tucked them under her arm as she returned to her room. She fervently prayed that the scrolls would help Lee-kun. 

TBC...

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, there you have it. It's a lot longer than the prologue, thankfully. I know my Gai is a bit off, but he's a difficult character for me to write for. Naoko and Suki are going to be major characters in later chapters, so if you don't like original characters, stop reading. But, please don't. Bye X) 


	3. Chapter Two: Mission Statement

**HEALING   
By Airen Hitomi**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Very much not mine,unfortunately. If it were mine, Sakura would either become less of a whiny girl and learn to kick ass, or die a painful death; not sure which I'd prefer. XP

* * *

**Chapter Two: Mission Statement**

Hinata had been too afraid to give the scrolls to Gai-sensei personally, afraid the man might try to hug her again. Instead, she gave them to Naruto, asking him to give them to Gai, blushing bright red as she did so. She blushed even more as Naruto grinned at her, promising that Gai would get them immediately. She was so entranced by the blonde's smile that she stood in the middle of the road for a good minute after he had left, not noticing his departure.

* * *

Gai was ecstatic at having received the scrolls in which he was sure he'd find the cure to Rock Lee's injury. He thanked Naruto profusely, told the blonde to thank Hinata when he saw her next, and promptly locked himself up in his room to study. He refused to eat for the rest of the day, until the Hokage herself imposed and force-fed him a bowl of miso soup and rice. 

He had become slightly dejected by 4am the next morning when he was half-way through the second scroll and had found nothing of use. His head drooped, and he thought to himself five minutes of rest will help him concentrate, and then he would find what he was searching for. 

He was woken the next morning by the sun streaming down onto his face, and his eternal rival shaking him lightly on the shoulder. He looked blearily into Kakashi's masked face for a moment, before realizing the time and jumping up, shouting at himself disappointedly for sleeping so long. Rock Lee was depending on him. 

"The Hokage wants to see us," Kakashi told him. "Apparently Shizune has some information that will help Lee-san." Gai was gone almost before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

Gai was impatient. He and Kakashi were standing in the Hokage's office with Shizune, but Tsunade had not yet arrived. He was pacing, frustrated at having unsuccessfully attempted to get Shizune to tell him the news before the Hokage arrived. His eyes focused on the clock on the wall opposite him, following every movement of the second had that signaled the shortening of Rock Lee's life. 

He spun quickly as he heard the door creak. Tsunade was there, looking haggard. Umino Iruka walked with her, in a similar condition. They have been up all night, searching for clues to save Rock Lee. 

Once Tsunade was seated, Iruka standing beside her trying hard not to fall asleep where he stood, Shizune began to talk. 

There were records of a man in the Earth Country who was like a favourite uncle to the two Izumi children. It was likely that, had the children survived, they would have traveled there if they hadn't stayed in Konoha. Tsunade was going to send Team Seven to the estate where the man resided, with Iruka to accompany them. 

Gai protested. Surely he, the Green Beast of Konoha, would be best on this mission. Surely his passion in reviving his beloved Rock Lee would convince the children to return to Konoha immediately. Surely- 

He was cut off by the Hokage, who informed him that he was needed in Konoha, and if he needed to feel helpful he could continue to scour the scrolls for a way to heal Lee-san, but she had decided that Team Seven would be the most appropriate group to complete the mission. The Izumi children were no longer children, and Kakashi and Iruka would be most likely able to convince them to return home. 

In the face of the Hokage's iron will, Gai relented, but he was pouting as he left the room to meet his students, half an hour late. Kakashi left also, to bring his team in for briefing on the mission.

* * *

To say Naruto was kind of excited about the mission was like saying the ocean was kind of wet. He was bouncing around during the entire mission briefing, and when he heard that his beloved Iruka-sensei would be accompanying them, he practically hit his head on the roof. 

"All right!" he cried. "Iruka-sensei will finally get to see how good I am on missions. I'll get these healer people back to Konoha within three days, and Rock Lee will get better…" _'…and maybe then Sakura-chan will notice how much better I am than Sasuke,'_ he thought. 

Iruka and Kakashi smiled indulgently as Naruto continued his tirade, which was ignored by his two teammates. Iruka was looking forward to a trip away from Konoha, especially with his favourite former student. He wanted to leave as soon as possible, because every second they wasted was a second of Rock Lee's life. Iruka had not taught the Taijutsu expert himself, but the boy's battle against Gaara of the Desert had convinced Iruka that loosing Rock Lee would be a big blow to Konoha's future. 

Kakashi was also looking forward to the mission. In the Earth Country, the movie of Icha Icha Paradise was being released a month earlier than in the Fire Country. His eyes sparkled at the thought of disappearing for a few hours to watch it. The kids would be safe with Iruka around. 

Sakura and Sasuke were less enthused. Sasuke saw this mission, that involved no real need for ninja skills, as a waste of time he could be spending preparing to kill Itachi. Sakura was becoming annoyed by Naruto's habit of constantly competing with Sasuke when they were on missions, and her two teammates leaving her behind. She was always more aware of how far behind the two boys she was when they were on missions.

* * *

Within three days of Rock Lee's failed surgery, Iruka and Team Seven were heading off, prepared to search and recover the potential key to Rock Lee's continued survival. As they departed, Kakashi glimpsed Gai, standing in the Hokage Monument and watching them leave, obviously wishing he was going along. But Tsunade was right…Gai would be needed in Konoha… 

TBC...

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tada, Chapter Two is up. It's a lot shorter than Chapter One, but I couldn't think of what to write. Hopefully, it will become more interesting...tehe, what's going to happen that requires Gai to remain in Konoha? You'll find out in the next installment, if I ever get around to writing it. Please, read and review. 


End file.
